The Wink
by scarypen
Summary: The team heads to the pub for drinks and Ziva gives in to her Natural Urges!


**I do not own any of these characters.**

_**The Wink**_

**The team are all gathered at the pub to blow off some steam after their gruesome last case. Even Gibb's came with Mann and Fornell. Ducky orders a round for all and suggest they toast to their health as know one was shot, stabbed or arrested this week. **

**Abby and McGee are getting a little tipsy already and start to flirt! **

**Gibb's rolls his eyes at Hollis and she winks back at him! **

"**Guess after this one I'll be headed out, gotta a boat waiting for me."**

"**Jethro must you go so soon?" **

"**Yeah Duck I have been neglecting her lately."**

"**Hollis do you need a ride?" **

"**I can give her one," says Fornell.**

**Tony starts to laugh and gets the Gibb's stare.**

"**Or Not!"**

"**It was nice seeing everyone, have a great evening." Hollis waves as Gibb's pushes her out ahead of him.**

"**Why don't they just come out with it already," **

"**I'm thinking maybe he doesn't want to jinx this one," Abby sighs.**

"**Before this turn into a couples thing I'm headed out."**

"**Special Agent Fornell, I will make my exit with you and leave the celebrating to the younger crowd."**

"**Sounds good, come on Dr Mallard I will give you a lift home."**

"**Good night Ducky," Ziva gives the M.E. a peck on the cheek.**

"**Have a good time my dear." **

"**Okay Palmer, have you scoped the room out for any potential dates."**

"**I have been watching the small Asian girl at the bar Tony. She has been glancing over here every few minutes for the past hour. I think I will try my luck."**

**Before Tony can refute that she has been watching Palmer he is gone.**

"**Oh well, I guess I'll let him have a go first."**

"**Let's dance! Come on Ziva." **

"**All right Abby but don't we need some partners?"**

"**Not necessarily, but if you want some then let's drag the guys along!"**

"**McGee would you like to dance with me."**

"**I, well, I, sure Ziva I will try not to embarrass you."**

"**It will not be a problem Timothy, I am a great dancer and I can lead anyone."**

"**With me DiNozzo!" **

"**Abs, hang on a minute. Let me finish my drink!"**

"**Later, we have to show them how it's done!"**

"**Wow can Ziva ever dance! I may have to give up my title as the best dancer on the team."**

"**She even makes McGeek look like he knows what he's doing!"**

"**Your no slouch yourself Tony!"**

"**Why thank you Miss Scuito you are the first partner I have had in a while."**

"**Well tonight is a great time to get back on the horse!"**

**The band takes a break and the foursome make their way back to their table.**

"**David, you almost look like you know what you're doing out there."**

"**Yes Tony, I have had training as a singer and a dancer."**

"**Well it shows!"**

"**I could give you a demonstration first hand when the band starts up again."**

"**Are you asking me to dance?"**

"**Yes, I think you would enjoy it!"**

"**Another round?"**

"**Let McGeek get it this time."**

"**Come on Abs give me a hand."**

**The lead singer belts out a soulful ballad and Tony takes Ziva's hand as they make their way to the dance floor.**

**Tony takes her in his arms and puts his large hand against the small of her back. Ziva reaches up and whispers in his ear that this will be just like making love but with all their clothes on. Tony gulps, looks down at her and gives her the DiNozzo grin. **

"**Whatever you wish my lady!"**

**He pulls her close and she runs her fingers thru his hair. She dips and he catches her and when he draws her up she slides down his chest very slowly. **

"**Ziva! This may not be the place for this!"**

"**This is the warm up Tony."**

"**For what?"**

**She steps around to his back and wraps her leg around his hip.**

"**To relieve some pressure!"**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Most definitely!"**

**She nibbles on his earlobe and plants a kiss on his neck.**

"**Stop it Ziva!"**

"**I think it is time we left Tony."**

"**Let's go tell Abs and McGee we are leaving."**

"**They will figure it out after all they are both very smart!"**

**Ziva's dark beautiful hair is spread out on the sheets around her and she has the most wicked smile on her face. **

"**Well it's true."**

"**What is true Tony."**

"**You are a screamer!"**

"**Yes, and you are a very considerate man! I feel greatly relieved of my tension. It has been a while."**

"**Now what?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Nothing? What do you mean by that Ziva?"**

"**I'll see you at work Monday." Ziva winks at Tony as she gets dressed and leaves without another word.**

**Monday morning 0700 squad room.**

"**Good Morning partner!"**

"**Good Morning to you Tony, McGee, Gibbs."**

"**Uh Ziva, may I have a word with you?"**

"**Not now Tony." **

**Ziva Winks!**


End file.
